The Touched
by rock my tartan socks
Summary: COMPLETE! end of short story! possible sequel! plz reveiw! Summary: Hermione is depressed, mute and tortured(song fic)plz rr
1. The Touched

Ok, new fic time, this is a song fic, my first song fic but I thought it was time to do 1!!!! If u see ' * ' then that is the song, in case my italics don't work, k? Ok then and ' + ' is a persons thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, I don't own any of the songs I include in this fic  
  
Summary: Hermione is depressed, mute and tortured, yet through it all, no one cares, in her mind, but her mind is slowly driving her insane.  
  
Ch 1 Touched  
  
+++++  
  
She climbed out of the taxi loaded her trunk onto the trolley and turned around and walked away, onto the platform. Her last year at Hogwarts was supposed to be special, but what use was happiness? She hadn't spoken for three weeks after the death eaters had killed everyone she loved, well the only people she could talk to were Ron and Ginny, but she didn't talk, not now, not ever again.  
  
* now i will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried *  
  
She got onto the platform, didn't bother to be inconspicuous at the barrier, who cares? Muggles deserve to know, she told herself. Ron and Ginny were standing near the front of the train, she spotted them as they saw her, and with their yells from behind her she turned in the other direction, No one cared, Ron had admitted in a fight they had last year that her was only nice to her because she helped him get good grades. And Ginny was, well Ginny was Ginny, boring was one of the only way to describe her.  
  
* screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
and you still won't hear me *  
  
Though she didn't notice, she caught the eye of her favourite slytherin. He of course knew of her trauma.  
  
* don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
maybe I'll wake up for once *  
  
She found an empty compartment, there were plenty left due to the amount of people that had not returned to Hogwarts ad the watchful eye of Dumbledore.  
  
+++  
  
The train had left two and a half hors ago, she had locked the cabin with a complicated locking spell, and was now sprawled out on the seat, staring upwards and showing no emotion, her eyes blank but her mind full.  
  
* not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
just when i thought i'd reached the bottom *  
  
+ Thank god, now one saw me, they might have asked me how my summer was. I could have killed Ron and Ginny, if it weren't for my cover being blown then, I swear I would of. I wonder how Draco is? His father was important to the lord and I know Draco never liked him but he was still his father. +  
  
"Hey granger, nice lock work you did on that door, but you might want to know that I am head boy and 2nd smartest in this school" he said blankly after receiving a questioning look from Hermione.  
  
* i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
i'm going under *  
  
" And yes I know that we aren't supposed to talk to each other when others are around but I thought you looked a bit quiet, am I correct?" he said and resumed his trademark smirk. Hermione resisted the temptation yet again to speak, but got out a pad of parchment and quill to write on. She started writing, ignoring the questioning looks she was getting from Draco. On the pad she wrote 'Why do you care?' And held it up to his face so he could read it.  
  
* blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
so i don't know what's real and what's not Always confusing the thoughts in my head So I cant trust myself anymore *  
  
" I care because I know who you are, what you believe in and that you aren't a death eater by request, I know you more then even Potter did Granger, and it would be so much easier if you shoved that fucked up pad up your ass and actually spoke when ask--"  
  
*so go on and scream  
  
scream at me i'm so far away *  
  
He didn't get time to finish because he was punched in the face, hard; he fell to the floor unconscious. Hermione got out her pad again and scribbled 'don't you ever talk about Harry in my presence again, you know why I wont talk, deal with it bitch' and tore it off the pad, took out a safety pin and pinned it to his cloak. Then she gathered her things and set off in search for another compartment.  
  
* i won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe i can't keep going under  
  
I'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through *  
  
+++++  
  
Wow, another chapter of another story, plz r/r thanx ppl 


	2. The Untouched

Hey pplz, thanks 2 my reviewers, Feltonsgurl and iloveronweasley Ok, this chapter is from Draco's pov now but I may change it back in the next chapter k?  
  
+++  
  
His head throbbed with pain as he sat up and stared around the now empty compartment of the now empty train. He proceeded to stumble out of the train only to see the last carriage pulling away.  
  
* I'm seein red Don't think you'll have to see my face again *  
  
He heard a slight fluttering and noticed a piece of parchment pinned to his cloak. It read-  
  
"Don't talk about Harry in my presence again, you know why I wont talk, deal with it bitch" he realised it was from Hermione due to the neat scrawl of her quill on the piece of parchment.  
  
* don't have much time for sympathy Cause I never thought it would happen to me *  
  
Draco steadily walked up the path to Hogwarts' gates. He clambered inside the front doors of the castle and quietly opened the doors to his right which lead to the great hall. While many people turned their heads, others were to busy eating to notice his presence. He squeezed onto the end of the slytherin table  
  
Draco shoved some food onto his plate, while keeping his eyes locked on Hermione's face. She would occasionally look up and lock eyes with him, while he tried to read the expression on her face. Depressed, upset, angry were the only ones her could figure out, it seemed that all her pain seemed to block out everything happy in her life.  
  
* You're feeling blue, now I think you bit off more than you could chew And now it's time to make a choice And all i wanna hear is your...*  
  
"Draco, I heard what happened over the summer, I'm sorry about your dad" started Pansy from two seats down.  
  
"Yeah Draco, if there is anything we can do-" but Blaise dint get to finish as Draco just quietly but firmly said  
  
"Piss off; I don't need your pity"  
  
Draco glanced back over at Hermione but realised she'd gone. Fucking hell, she must have squeezed out while he was distracted by pansy and Blaise.  
  
* So follow the leader down And swallow your pride And drown When there's no place left to go Maybe, that's when you will know *  
  
Draco slid off the chair and walked out the doors, following the echo of her footsteps pounding heavily on the stone flooring. They had to share a dormitory and bath room, being head boy and girl.  
  
After whispering the password to the portrait of the first head-boy and head-girl, He squeezed in and saw her sitting on the railing on the balcony, with her arms crossed and silent tears pouring down her face.  
  
* And foolish lies Well, can't you see? i try to compromise Cause what you say ain't always true And I can see the tears in your eyes *  
  
She was singing to herself, he hadn't heard her talk for so long, let alone heard her sing, her words stung the air and he could no longer hear anything else  
  
"I still remember the world from the eyes of a child.  
  
Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now.  
  
Where has my heart gone?  
  
And I'd even dream for the real world.  
  
Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything and knowing nothing at all."  
  
She started wriggling along the balcony getting closer and closer to the edge.  
  
* And what you said now Can't stop the words from running through my head And what i do to get through to you But you'd only do it again *  
  
It happened in a split second; Draco took three quick steps to the edge as Hermione closed her eyes and slipped off the railing.  
  
* Oh, I'll confess I don't know what to make from all this mess Don't have much time for sympathy But it never happened to me  
  
You're feeling down now I don't know where I'll be when you come along When now it's time to make a choice And I wanna hear is your voice *  
  
++++ Wow, another chapter, hope you like my cliffy, I going to work on the next chapter now  
  
P.S  
  
The main song is- 'seein red' by Unwritten law  
  
And the part of the song Hermione sings is- 'Fields of Innocence' by Evanescence  
  
And in the last chapter in case you didn't recognise it- 'Going Under' by Evanescence 


	3. The Undertow

Ok, this may be the 2nd last chapter and then I may rite a sequel is I get the rite response, ok, now for the next chapter  
  
++++  
  
Her body slipped of the railing and her robes billowed around and she fell towards the ground. Draco made wild grasps into the cold night air, but he didn't grab onto her, she continued falling, Falling, Falling, a few seconds later, her body came crashing down, just like her whole world, and her robes crumpled over her.  
  
* I'm tired of being what you want me to be, Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface, *  
  
Draco stood leaning over the railing, still with his hand spread wide and staring at Hermione's body. "Hermione" he yelled, but she didn't reply, just lay lifeless on the ground. Her grabbed his wand out of his pocket and quickly muttered, 'Wingardium Leviosa', and watched and her body rose upwards and came to rest on the balcony next to him.  
  
* I don't know what you're expecting of me, Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes. *  
  
Draco bent down and tried to listen, she wasn't breathing. But there was a pulse At least that was a consolation. He picked up her body and sprinted out of their common room, down the stairs to the 2nd floor and flung open the door to the Hospital wing.  
  
* Caught in the undertow Just caught in the undertow Every step that I take is Another mistake to you. Caught in the undertow Just caught in the undertow *  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, its 10 o'clock, what the hell do you thi-" Madam Pomprey started but gasped as she saw the limp body of Hermione is his arms.  
  
"Lay her on the bed gently" she said, and went off to grab some potions while continuing to ask questions.  
  
"Now what exactly happened to her, Mr. Malfoy?" she said and laid the potions on the nightstand.  
  
"She tried, she tried, tried to, commit-"Draco stuttered and sat down with his head in his hands.  
  
"Tried to commit suicide, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomprey finished for him.  
  
"Yeah, she tried to do that."  
  
*I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, So much more aware, I'm becoming this, All I want to do, Is be more like me, And be less like you.*  
  
++++++  
  
Draco sat on the chair next to her bed, every day and night for three and a half weeks before she woke up. No one had been into see her, the curtains were constantly drawn, and as far as he knew, no-one except the teachers bothered to ask about her. It was a Monday night, her eyes flickered, Draco thought it was the light but when a slight moan can from her mouth, he knew it was the moment he had been waiting for. She lifted her head a little, just to take in the room and noticed Draco curled up in the fetal position, in the chair next to her. And Draco immediately embraced her in a hug  
  
*Can't you see that your smothering me, Holding too tightly Afraid to lose control, 'Cause everything that you thought I would be, Has fallen apart, right in front of you.*  
  
"oh Fuck off Draco" she whispered and rolled over. Draco sighed and sat back in the chair..  
  
*Caught in the undertow Just caught in the undertow Every step that I take is Another mistake to you. Caught in the undertow Just caught in the undertow And every second I waste Is more than I can take.  
  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, So much more aware, I'm becoming this, All I want to do, Is be more like me, And be less like you.*  
  
"Look Hermione, You've had it tough, No one can replace Harry, or your parents, no one can take away the pain, memories. But if you don't let people try, you wont get any were." He whispered and hoped she had heard.  
  
* And I know I may end up failing too, But I know you were just like me, With someone disappointed in you. *  
  
"Thank you Draco" she whispered with her back still  
  
* I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, So much more aware, I'm becoming this, All I want to do, Is be more like me, And be less like you.*  
  
+++++ hmmm, that's not the end, I still have room for a few more  
  
That song was 'Numb' by Linkin Park (great band)  
  
Plz r/r for me, thx to 


	4. The Lost

Hey pplz soz that this took so long, special thx to my reviewers: Draco_fan, feltonsgurl, wc3 the outsider, ok here is ch 4  
  
+++  
  
*How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
why weren't we able  
  
to see the signs that we missed  
  
and try to turn the tables*  
  
Draco watched from the doorway and Hermione threw her robes into her trunk along with every other belonging in her bedroom. She was leaving; she had said that she didn't know were she was going, and that she didn't care. But her cared, so what about him?  
  
*I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
and unpack your suitcase  
  
lately there's been too much of this  
  
don't think it's too late*  
  
"Draco, do me a favor, take this to Dumbledore" she said and passed his a crinkled piece of parchment. Draco took the parchment and proceeded to walk downstairs to Dumbledore's office.  
  
*Nothing's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will*  
  
"Cadbury Chocolate" Draco said firmly and stood on the revolving eagle staircase and moved upwards to Dumbledore's office. He was met with the site of Dumbledore, head in his hands, leaning on the desk.  
  
"Professor, this is from Hermione to you" he stepped forward and placed the parchment on Dumbledore's desk top, and it was immediately snatched up. Draco turned to leave but was stopped when Dumbledore called his name.  
  
"Draco, we can't stop her from leaving" he said a peered over the tops of his half moon glasses.  
  
"But she's suicidal professor, she'll harm herself, we can't let her do that, don't you care?" he said exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh I care, but Hogwarts is not a prison Draco, we can't stop her from doing what she wishes, we can only help, Draco"  
  
*Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
you're the only one who knows that  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when*  
  
+++  
  
The Great hall full with buzzing students which was exactly the reason Hermione was walking down the entrance hall with Hermione and trunk.  
  
*Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
  
We could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up staying  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror*  
  
"Well is this goodbye Hermione?" he said when they reached the steps.  
  
*Nothing's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will* " No Draco, its just the beginning" she whispered and stood on her toes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, before walking out the doors and wavering her wand for her trunk to follow.  
  
*Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that*  
  
Draco stood on the steps looking at her, there was a soft breeze. Suddenly his upper left arm stung like it was being sliced, so did Hermione's arm, because she collapsed to the ground in the distance and twenty or so Cloaked wizards Apparated in a tight circle around her.  
  
*How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now* 


	5. The Saved

Here we go, I am so sorry 2 every1 that this took so long 2 do I have a few comments 2 make b4 I begin:  
  
Draco_fan: thx, this is the update (  
  
The Critical Reviewer: first of all, it mite help if u actually read the whole fic, before judging it! I know that I have read decent fanfics, but I am not the author of those fanfics, so I do not intend 2 write the same as them, have u ever tried to write a fic? Its is harder then it seems, so y don't u write Ur own, post it and let others judge. I have read some excellent songfics, so obviously they do work and I am seriously not about 2 give up because one person says I should! And can I ask what is that stuff about the shift key? I so don't get that.  
  
Claudia Malfoy: hey thx, I luv Ur fics as well! I hope u update them soon! (  
  
Ok, on with the fic!  
  
*** Hermione collapsed to the ground, the evil laughing that surrounded her, rang loudly in her ears. There we about 20 of them, and with only their eyes visible, the rest was covered in long black cloaks.  
  
* Long lost words whisper slowly to me Still cant find what keeps me here*  
  
"Now Mudblood scum, the dark lord requests your presence" said a death eater and stepped into the circle.  
  
Hermione curled up into a ball and stared at him with pleading eyes, she couldn't take this.  
  
* But all this time I've been so hollow inside I know your still there*  
  
"Get up you filthy bitch" yelled the same death eater. But still Hermione did not move. The death eater bent down and clasped his hand around her upper arm. He pulled and she saw a lock of blonde hair fall over his eyes. She recognized it at once.  
  
*Watching me, wanting me I can feel u pull me down*  
  
"Draco?" she whispered and she clambered to her feet, she tried to stand straight but instead toppled into the man she assumed to be Draco.  
  
*Fearing you, loving you I know if I knew some how*  
  
"Draco? My son? No no you silly girl, Draco is not here, he does not want you, the dark lord does." he whispered and shoved her back up, but she stumbled backwards into one of the other death eaters. Hermione muttered something inaudible.  
  
"Bellatrix, take her back, put her in something... Decent" Lucious said clearly with his eyes glinting mischievously.  
  
Hunting u, I can smell u, alive Ur heart pounding in my head  
  
Hermione struggled and Bellatrix grabbed her. There was a sudden jerk behind her navel, and the world started swimming. The rush of wind was loud on her ears, but there was dead silence when she the cold stone floor. Hermione opened her eyes, only to see red ones staring back at her. She gulped and turned away.  
  
"Face me bitch" said the strong voice in her ear. Hermione looked back at him, but her eyes were blurred with tears so she couldn't see him properly.  
  
"don't cry, im not going to hurt you, no not at all, u might even..like it" there was a certain glint in his eye that Hermione didn't like.  
  
*Calling me, killing me I won't let u pull me down*  
  
"What do you want with me?" Hermione whispered softly.  
  
"Ah, smart question mudblood, I need a heir, since potter has gone, I will not live much longer. And being a Gryffindor, you will be the perfect match" Voldermort whispered and started pacing around.  
  
"I will not be your heir" said Hermione simply, if she had to die, she would not do it in shame.  
  
"Oh of course not! I could not have mudblood scum messing up my death reign, no, definitely not, but u will produce the heir for me, I will fuck you long and hard till u become pregnant, thus the heir will be formed. Once you give birth, you will be killed and death eaters will be left to raise it" Hermione wished she was dead. There were so many thoughts running threw her head right now, he was going to rape her, going to kill her, going to use her.  
  
"Emoveray othclay" he muttered and instantly Hermione found herself naked, trembling, and one again curled into a ball.  
  
"Bellatrix, kindly leave us" he said and started undoing his robe.  
  
Bellatrix, walked to the door, no sooner had she reached it, when it burst open. Dressed in a black cloak, the same as the death eater's ones, his blonde hair contrasted beautifully with it. Hermione wondered if she had ever seen a better site.  
  
"Draco, I am sure your father is expecting you in chamber 4, go now, I am busy cant you see?" Voldermort seemed aggravated as her said that.  
  
*Saving me, raping me Watching me*  
  
"I have not come for my father" Draco said and swiftly walked closer. Draco pulled out his wand.  
  
"Stupefy" he yelled. Voldermort had no time to pull out his wand as it was stuck in the pocket of his robe which was currently on the floor. Voldermort fell, he landed on his back, and there was a sickening crash as his head hit the floor.  
  
*Watching me, wanting me I can feel u pull me down*  
  
It was over; there was a trickle of blood coming from the back of his head.  
  
"Opstay emoveray othclay" whispered Draco and Hermione's clothes appeared on her again.  
  
Draco ran over to here, and pulled her close, she would be safe now, he would protect her, and he would not let her go. Never.  
  
* Fearing u, loving u I won't let u pull me down*  
  
THE END  
  
*** Ok, that so badly sucked ass! Soz, I have no idea where that shite came from!, I like writing shortish stories, so I mite make a sequel 2 it if I get a good response! ( 


End file.
